


Ганза-киноварь

by PE_2_DE



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PE_2_DE/pseuds/PE_2_DE
Summary: Новый город охвачен эпидемией Харранского вируса, нулевой пациент неизвестен, жертвы... много.Крейн проиграл вирусу, обрекая ещё один город на смерть. Однако, смерть ли это? Или новый шанс найти вакцину? Кто знает, кто знает...
Kudos: 2





	Ганза-киноварь

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала всё выходит на фикбуке, можете найти меня там по этой ссылке: https://ficbook.net/authors/1726534  
> Пишу на русском, но этот фанфик в будущем планирую перевести на английский.

— Вначале я убью тебя, тварь, — Прошипел Кайл, отползая от безголового тела Матери, — И спасу своих друзей… — Пробормотал истощённый паркурщик сам себе, — А ты будешь гнить в аду, — Он дотянулся до контейнера с вакциной. Крейн лихорадочно собирал флаконы с синей жидкостью, руки не слушались, дрожали, будто были не его, он боялся, что разобьёт хоть одну. «Всё в твоих руках… буквально».

Когда он поднялся ноги будто не принадлежали ему самому, Кайл отчаянно пытался сохранить равновесие, он шатнулся влево, чуть не упав на ящики, вправо, он повалился на матрас. Что-то не так с его лёгкими, как бы он не старался набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха, грудь отказывалась расширяться больше, и он судорожно выдыхал.

— Это яд… — Голос уже мёртвой Матери повторил свои прошлые слова.

Он же убил её!  
— Это не яд! — Крейн вытащил заветную колбу с синей жидкостью, оно поможет, оно ведь поможет? «Это лекарство» — твердил он себе, еле складывая теряющиеся в мутном течении видений и ощущения головокружения мысли в слова.

Перед глазами всё плыло, сливалось в одну картинку смазанных цветовых пятен. Духота сковывала дыхание, с каждым движением всё труднее заставить себя двигаться или думать, всё смешивалось в кашу и становилось ясным с необъяснимой периодичностью.

— Лена… Скажи Камдену, что у него полно времени… — Может, недели, месяцы, возможно, года, пока заражённые люди не обратились… — Нет! Лучше скажи, что у нас есть зацепка, лучше прежних, — Из рации слышно было только белый шум, связи здесь нет. А с чего бы ей быть в секретном подземном комплексе?

Шатаясь, он шел к выходу, ноги еле держали его тело в вертикальном положении. Что-то было неправильно, что-то явно не так с его конечностями, что-то не так с его глазами, что-то не так с его лёгкими, всё было неправильно. В разум врезались знаки Бога Солнца, безликих, лица зомби, Рахим, Джейд… галлюцинации, не похожие на приступы от вируса, — когда ты почти уже обратился видения совсем другие, уж это он точно знает.

Выход, скоро всё будет кончено, скоро вся Башня будет здорова, скоро, всё закончится, скоро… главное — успеть добраться до неё, пока людей полностью не поглотила болезнь. Свет на секунду ослепил его, как и изображения культа перед глазами, которые исчезли также быстро, как и появились, дышать стало легче, все прошлые ужасные ощущения пропали, он почувствовал себя готовым сорваться с места и побежать в сторону Башни, но тут же оступился, когда увидел своё окружение.

— Где я? — Кайл поднял голову наверх, солнце немного резало глаза своей яркостью, что их неприятно щипало, и, самое главное, — он не увидел самолётов с грузами, хотя, они летает не так часто. Он опустил свой взгляд: на площадке играли… дети. Что они делают снаружи убежища? Крейн обратил внимание на местность: вокруг не было привычной глазу харранской разрухи, заброшенных домов, мёртвых тел, лежащих на дорогах, и шатающихся по улицам зомби и мутантов. Что это за место?

Его размышления прервал испуганный крик ребёнка:  
— Мама! — Два мальчика на площадке окончили свою игру и радостные возгласы и быстро подбежали к матери, спрятавшись за спину, и начали указывать куда-то пальцем.

— Что? — Кайл протянул руку и тут же вздрогнул. Руки людей не должны быть такими… неправильными: вены и мышцы, будто металл в плавильной печи, светились ярко-оранжевым на фоне черной кожи, он уже видел что-то подобное, но только на ночных тварях — Прыгунах, — когда светишь на них уф-лампой, то их мышцы горят также. Он заметил когти, вместо ногтей, когти Прыгуна, подобные несколько раз чуть не лишили его жизни. Что произошло? Пару секунд, минут назад… сколько прошло времени? Когда он лез наверх, его руки были нормальными, и солнце светило довольно ярко, а сейчас уже почти закат. Кайл не мог понять, что происходит.

Его вырвал из собственных мыслей ещё один крик:  
— Мама! — Продолжал плакать ребёнок, когда видел, что зомби, который мог легко растерзать всю семью, не уходит. Но Крейн не мог. Он застыл в оцепенении, смотря на то, как заходит солнце, постепенно окрашивая ландшафт в ярко-рыжий. Глаза переставало жечь, он почувствовал жар в мышцах, который нарастал с каждой секундой, как и странная тяжесть в конечностях.

Его руки дрожали. Нет, нет! Он их убьёт, он их убьёт. Он уже зомби из-за этой чертовой сыворотки! Беспорядочные мысли о вакцине смешались с первичным чувством голода, которое приказывало убить, растерзать эту бедную женщину с двумя детьми, нарастающая ярость, направленная на добычу, которой не повезло быть именно здесь и именно сейчас перед глазами хищника, его инстинкты кричали, чтоб он убил жертву. Он не хотел, чтоб из-за него, из-за того, кто должен был найти лекарство, ещё один город станет пристанищем вируса, ещё один город повторит судьбу Харрана.

Кайл хотел бы выкрикнуть «Нет!», хотел бы, чтоб его услышали, но из горла не вырвалось ни крика о помощи, ни нужных слов, а лишь пронзительный, раскатистый рёв.

***

— Крейн, приём, как слышно? — В ответ лишь белый шум, — Кайл? — Лена оставила свои попытки связаться с Крейном, она положила рацию на стол рядом с кучкой медикаментов, Кайл не отвечает уже вторую неделю, это её беспокоило.

Но больше обеспокоен был Брекен, ведь не только связь с Кайлом оборвалась, все радиовышки передавали только белый шум. Теперь, они потеряли возможность общения с Нулевым Сектором, а те — с внешним миром. Никто не знает, что произошло, но с дальних районов пошли слухи о том, что ещё один город заражён.

Харрис готовился к вылазке в Нулевой Сектор в одиночку, иногда ловя очень плохой сигнал от Трой. Она говорила, что Умник не может найти причину, конечно, все их разговоры состояли в основном из додумок обрывков фраз среди фонящего звука, а то, что Трой не может узнать из-за чего им блокируют или глушат сигнал, удручало, дела и так идут очень плохо, а теперь ещё и эта херь. Однако, когда Лена прознала о планирующейся вылазке Брекена, то не пустила его как маленького ребёнка, ведь тот планировал идти один. Тяжёлая черепно-мозговая травма — не шутки, он до сих пор ходит с лекарством от припадков по наставлению Лены.

В прошлый раз, когда Харрис и Трой «общались» по рации, они договорились связаться ровно в шесть вечера. Брекен стоял на самой высокой точке Башни в назначенное время, где раньше появлялся сигнал от Нулевого Сектора — на кране.  
— Трой, приём, как слышно? — В ответ лишь белый шум и обрывки слов.

— Брекен, Умнику уд… — Помехи, — …ось пробить сигнал, но… — Снова белый шум, — …аю, что это надолго.

Брекен нервно постукивал ногой о стальные сваи крана, он кинул взгляд на кабину.  
— Кто-то блокирует наши сигналы? Есть подозрения? Я слышал, что люди, пришедшие с дальних районов и с того загадочного Пригорода тоже остались без связи.

— Не знаю, но, если это рас… — Опять помехи, — …няется так далеко, то он точ… — Последняя часть разговора утонула в белом шуме, из которого Брекен смог понять только «не в Нулевом Секторе». Он вздохнул, надо устранить эту проблему, но где искать источник?

Брекен поспешил к Лене, чтоб сообщить ей неудовлетворительную информацию. Он спрыгнул с жёлтых балок крана на крышу. Мусор, кондиционеры как всегда находились на крыше, никто не убирал, ведь смысла в этом нет. День клонило к концу, небо уже окрашивалось в оттенки оранжевого. Единственная красота в этом разрушенном городе — закаты. Сегодня он с группой паркурщиков бегал за припасами на железнодорожную станцию, так много зомби там ошивается, но также там много оставленных вещей и еды. К счастью, никого за эту вылазку не укусили, не убили, это радовало — хоть какая-то радость среди этой ситуации беспросветного говна в Башне.

Когда он открывал дверь, то заметил, что Лена склонилась над столом, с лежащей на нём рацией. Когда женщина услышала шаги, то повернулась назад, на её лице читалось отчаяние.

Брекену не хотелось расстраивать Лену ещё больше, но она должна знать, что происходит, ведь неутешительные новости — тоже новости.  
— Лена, удалось связаться с Кайлом? — В ответ женщина лишь покачивание головой. Брекен вздохнул, — Я смог ненадолго опять поймать сигнал Трой, но она сказала, что источник блокировки не в Нулевом Секторе, судя по тому, как далеко он распространился.

Она вздохнула, встав со стула.  
— Я не знаю что делать… Может, это остатки банды Раиса, ВГМ или власти решили лишить нас связи. Я не знаю. Мы скоро потеряем ещё один этаж… медикаментов тоже не хватает, — Она выжидающе смотрела на Харриса, хотя знала, что он мало что может сделать, чтоб помочь ситуации, можно сказать, что вообще ничего.

Брекен не знал, что делать, антизин закончился несколько дней назад, и было два выхода: выйти на связь с властями или связаться с людьми Раиса… опять. Выбрать наименьшее из двух зол не выйдет. Но после недавнего разговора с Трой, у него появилось идея:  
— Я пойду за Крейном. Найду его и выясню, что произошло, — Лена не знала, что ответить. Потерять ещё одного бегуна, отправив его за другим? Есть ли в этом смысл? Но у Кайла была вакцина, должна быть, есть же хоть какая-то надежда. Лена не знала.

— Если какой-то ублюдок решил лишить нас связи и думает, что ему это с рук сойдёт, то он ошибается, — Харрис нервно прорычал, сжимая руку в кулак.

Лена вздохнула и покачала головой. Отпустить Харриса в одиночку… он же безбашенный! Заработает себе ещё одну травму головы. Отпустить его с кем-то — возможность потерять двух или трёх паркурщиков или рабочих рук. Дилема, но у Лены выбора особо нет, придётся выбрать менее рискованный вариант.  
— Если ты умрёшь, — наша последняя надежда умрёт вместе с тобой, — Она протянула ему маленькую банку с таблетками, — Иди, — В глазах Лены так и читалось, что она хочет добавить «идиот», — И возвращайся как можно скорее, — Лена отвернулась и подошла к окну, сквозь которое пробивались лучи вечернего солнца, комната была в причудливо-оранжевой цветовой гамме, — Уже вечер, отправишься завтра, — мужчина хотел было возразить, но не стал. Он отправился в свою комнату.

Голова коснулась жёсткой поверхности сбившейся синтетической подушки. Привычно. Где-то вдали раздавалось рычание Прыгунов, жуткие крики бегунов, ему не впервой засыпать под это, привычно. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам Башни: кто-то шаркал ногами, ворчал и что-то бормотал об антизине, крикнул ребёнок, от неожиданности он встал, готовый пойти и выяснить из-за чего закричал ребёнок, но быстро одернул себя, «Всего лишь ребёнок, не о чем беспокоится». Он улегся обратно, прикрыв глаза, он всё прислушивался к Башне, но все-таки умиротворяющая пустота довольно быстро погрузила его в сон.


End file.
